La Verdad Oculta
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: Sheldon y Penny ocultan muchos secretos a sus amigos, uno de ellos es que están juntos y casados. ¿Podrán ocultarlo? ¿Descubrirán los demás secretos?. Descubre lo leyendo esta historia. Shenny Sheldon y Penny.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Sheldon aun recuerda el día que Penny llego a Pasadena, sabían que iban a tener un nuevo vecino/a, por lo menos ya no aguantarían al hombre raro que se vestía de mujer. Y la vio, vio a su mujer ahí ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Se supone que debe de estar en Texas con su madre, pero al parecer no, se percato que su "amigo" estaba viendo con interés a Penny. Penny llego y los saludo, les conto que baño no servía y tenía la necesidad de bañarse, Leonard aun viéndola le dijo que encantado les prestaban el suyo. Sabía que Leonard estaba interesado en su mujer y no iba a permitir que la viera en toalla, así que fue con ella al baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto viéndola-.

-Vine a quedarme con mi esposito-le respondió feliz-¿no te gusta mi sorpresa-quería que le gustara, le gustaba Texas, pero no era lo mismo sin él, lo extrañaba y mucho-.

-Pues, claro que me gusta la sorpresa, amor, solo que me hubieras avisado te iba a ir a traer al aeropuerto- la acerco mas a él-.

-Era sorpresa- se acerco a su cara y empezaron a besarse-.

Leonard estaba en la sala sentado en el sofa, ¿Por qué rayos no era el que estaba con Penny en el baño? Aunque pensándolo bien Sheldon no podría hacerle cosa alguna a Penny, era asexual de todos modos ¿no? Los minutos pasaban pero se sentían horas ¿Qué tanto hacia Sheldon que no salía del baño? Se paro e iba a dirigirse al baño, cuando ve a Sheldon salir.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le replico molesto Leonard-.

-Estaba explicándole las indicaciones de cómo usar el baño, ella es nueva aquí y debe de saberlo-mintió en realidad, estaba teniendo una sesión de besos con Penny-.

En eso sus amigos Howard y Raj llegaron, iban a articular una palabra, pero no dijeron nada porque estaban viendo a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada. Penny estaba avergonzada de ver tanta gente ahí, ¡Joder! No debía haber salido y más en toalla.

-Yo….no…no sale... Agua del baño…-logro decir de la pena, Sheldon se fue a ayudarle rápidamente-.

-Guau, amigo ¿Quién es esa mujer?-pregunto interesado Howard-.

-Es nuestra nueva vecina-contesto alegremente Leonard-.

-Está muy guapa, parece una diosa de mi país-comento Raj-.

-Sí, nuestros hijos serán hermosos e inteligentes- agrego Leonard contento imaginándose eso, Sheldon venia del baño y logro oír eso con su rápido oído Vulcano, JAJAJA ya se quería reír, si hermosos e inteligentes, pero con el (Sheldon)-.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Ya entrada la noche, todos dormían plácidamente. A excepción de Sheldon, que estaba en el apartamento de Penny, con esta.

-Cariño, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?-le pregunto Penny, era raro él nunca dejaba su habitual hora de sueño-.

-Lo se, Penny. Pero he venido a verte-le dice acariciándole el pelo-.

-Ahhh… cariño-dijo alegre por esa hermosa confesión-.

Se besaron un rato mas, para luego Sheldon irse, lo extrañaba demasiado por eso había decidido ir a Pasadena.

Al día siguiente se dispuso a buscar trabajo, Sheldon le decía que no trabajara que él le podía dar el dinero y suficiente tenían con la empresa de joyas, que era muy famosa en el mundo, no había nadie que no conociera esa empresa. Pero ella no quería depender de eso, y hallo el trabajo siendo camarera en el restaurante The Cheesecake Factory, ese mismo día inicio, eran martes.

Ya llegada la tarde vio en una mesa el grupo de Sheldon, felizmente se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué desean para cenar?-.

Sheldon estaba sorprendido al verla ahí, ¿ella trabajando de camarera?, después platicaría con ella a solas para hablarle con respecto al tema.

Ordenaron sus comidas, y como siempre Sheldon dio instrucciones detalladas de cómo quería su rica hamburguesa.

Los chicos se fueron, luego de unos minutos termino su turno. Salió del restaurante tranquilamente, se asusto al ver a Sheldon parado enfrente de ella.

-¿Sheldon?-.

-Soy yo, Penny. Dime ¿Qué haces en ese restaurante?-le pregunto con su notado acento texano-.

-Trabajar-.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿Por qué? Ambos no ganamos tan mal, para que trabajes así-y era cierto, no era necesario que ella estuviera trabajando con sueldo mínimo tan bajo-.

-Bueno…. Si te soy sincera… yo quería trabajar… porque no quería depender de ti o de la empresa que tenemos… además los chicos sospecharían el porqué no trabajo-.

-Tienes razón, sospecharían, pero no tenias que arriesgarte así, sabes muy bien que no soportaría que te tratasen mal- ella lo sabía muy bien, una vez estaban en un bar de Texas habían ido a traer bebidas, Sheldon fue por ellas, en eso un estúpido borracho se acerco a ella con segundas intenciones, a agarro, pero el agarre era muy fuerte y no se podía soltar. Hasta que el vio que Sheldon le dio leves golpes al hombre, lo tuvo que detener diciéndole que se calmara y que no era nada, por poco y lo envían preso, se alegro de que no uso su arma hubiera sido más problemático-.

Se fueron a casa, Sheldon entro al apartamento de ella, cosa que extraño a Penny.

-¿Qué no debes estar con Leonard?-.

-El cree que estoy dormido-.

-¿Y si te busca?- pregunto aterrorizada-.

-Le puse seguro a la puerta- se acerco a ella para abrazarla y besarla-.


	3. Chapter 3 La Visita de Missy

**_Capitulo 3_**

Era un nuevo día, tranquilo y abrazador. Los chicos estaban en la universidad.

-Sí, Missy ¿tú vas a venir? ¿no quieres que te vaya a traer? Tú sabes lo peligroso que esta y el conductor no debe de ser nada bueno…-la voz de su hermana lo interrumpió diciéndole que se calmara y que llegaría sana y salva sin su ayuda-Esta bien…insisto algo puede suce…-y su hermanita le colgó-.

-¿Te colgó, Sheldon?-pregunto Leonard comiendo de su comida, ganándose una mirada algo molesta de Sheldon-.

-No preguntes lo que es obvio, Leonard-dijo Raj-.

-¿Defendiendo a Sheldon?-le pregunto Howard-.

-Amigo era obvio que la chica le colgó como para que no se dé cuenta-respondió Raj-.

Sheldon se levanto, le divertía que esos chicos pelearan por cosas tan peculiares, no era que se agrandara o algo, inclusive él y Penny se ponían así por cosas peculiares pero no duraba tanto ya que después venia la hermosa reconciliación… oh como amaba las reconciliaciones.

-Termine-fue a dejar la bandeja a su lugar y se fue a su oficina a seguir trabajando en su Teoría de Cuerdas-.

Al llegar a casa, entro junto a los chicos al apartamento y empezaron a jugar.

-Chicos…-.

-¿Sí, Sheldon?-pregunto Leonard-.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido salir con mi hermana. Sencillamente ninguno es el apropiado para ella-.

-¿En serio? En lo que me respecta ya puedo cuidarme yo solita-dijo una mujer alta, ojos claros y pelo café ondulado, fue a abrazar cariñosamente a su hermano- Te extrañe hermanito-.

-Yo también te extrañe, Missy-le susurro en el oído, rompió el abrazo-.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Sheldon-se dirigió a ellos-.

-Yo soy Leonard Hofstadter-.

-Yo soy Howard Wolowitz y él es Raj Koothrappali-.

-Hola Raj-saludo Missy-.

-…..-el chico no respondió-.

\- Él es tímido. No puede hablar con las mujeres desgraciadamente-.

-Oh…ya veo…-.

-Missy y yo nos vamos-dijo Penny agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela al apartamento de ella-.

Sheldon agradeció internamente a Penny por haber sacado a su hermana de ahí.

-Ya los conociste a todos, Missy-dijo Penny dándole un vaso de vino-.

En eso tocan la puerta, Missy va y abre era Leonard.

-Hola-le dice Leonard-.

-Hola-.

-Mmm… Veras….eh….-se puso el inhalador en la boca para darle aire y así como llego se fue-.

Missy cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá junto a Penny a seguir bebiendo un poco de vino.

-¿Quién era?-le pregunto Penny dándole un sorbo a su vino-.

-Era Leonard, tartamudeaba se puso su inhalador y se fue-le conto una confundida Missy-.

-¿Qué? Eso debió de ser raro-.

-Lo fue-.

Tocan otra vez la puerta.

Missy va a abrir. Era Howard.

-Hola, preciosa ¿adivina qué? Soy un mago-y trato de hacer unos cuantos trucos pero le salió fatal y se fue-.

Missy cerró la puerta, se sentó junto a Penny y bebió un poco de su vino.

-Era Howard, me dijo que era un mago y empezó hacer cosas raras con tela o algo así, luego se fue-.

Penny se puso a reír, su cuñada no la veía tan alegre que digamos.

-Ya me imagino a Howard haciéndote esos trucos-dijo sin dejar de reír-.

-No es chistoso-.

En eso vuelve a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Raj-.

Raj abría la boca pero no decía palabra alguna.

-¿Estás bien?-el chico solo asintió y se fue sin lograr su objetivo de hablarle-.

Cerró la puerta y sentó otra vez.

-Esta vez fue Raj y no me dijo nada y se fue-una pena ella quería por lo menos conocer al chico le iba a dar esa oportunidad, pero no se pudo-.


	4. Chapter 4 Bernadette

**_Capitulo 4 Bernadette_**

Missy se despidió de Sheldon y Penny, diciéndoles que esperaba que volvieran pronto y que la familia creciera dejando unos rojos Shenny.

Penny estaba trabajando, al parecer tendría una nueva compañera de trabajo, se llamaba Bernadete, una rubia muy hermosa con lentes y preparándose en la universidad.

La tarde llego junto con los chicos. Todos pudieron notar que Howard quedo prendado con la rubia, causando risas en Sheldon y Penny, seguramente harían una gran pareja. Ya que se complementan entre sí.

El turno de las chicas término, ganándose de amiga a la nueva camarera, la había invitado a que pasara la tarde siguiente con ellos.

-¿Qué te parecen, Bernie?-le pregunto Penny dándole un vaso de vino, la invito a su apartamento para conocerla más de chica en chica-.

-Muy bien, aunque ese chico Howard es muy molesto y al parecer el que se llama Raj no habla-.

-Es verdad no habla con mujeres, pero si con hombres-le quiso sacar de la duda-.

-¿Es gay?-.

-No, no lo es-.

-Ah-.

-¿Vamos donde los chicos?-le propuso Penny-.

-Claro-.

Al llegar Howard no dejaba sola a Bernadette y siempre le coqueteaba descaradamente, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de la chica junto con unos insultos por parte de ella.

Se pusieron a jugar Halo.


	5. Chapter 5 Amy

**_Capitulo 5: Amy_**

A medida pasaban las semanas Bernabette se unió oficialmente al grupo, Howard finalmente la convenció de salir con él.

Un buen día estaban él y Raj en la computadora de Sheldon en una página para citas.

-Deberíamos de buscarle pareja a ese robot-dijo Howard a su amigo-.

-Sí, necesita compañía-.

Empezaron a escribir escribir el supuesto mensaje de Sheldon.

Tiempo después, le encontraron la cita de Sheldon. Una tal Amy Farrah Fowler.

-Sheldon, Raj y yo te inscribimos en una página web para citas y ya tienes una cita con una chica Amy Farrah Fowler-.

-Me niego-y claro que se negaba, ni loco iría esa estúpida cita-.

-Sheldon si no vas voy poner en este apartamento el calcetín de aquella vez-le acuso Raj-.

_"__Genial" _pensaba sarcásticamente Sheldon, no se podía negar, tenía que actuar a que jamás en el mundo dejaría entrar en el mundo semejante calcetín sucio. Dudaba aunque de todos modos siempre lo haría.

-Está bien-dijo obligado, sacando sonrisas satisfactorias en Howard y Raj-.

En la noche le conto lo sucedido a Penny.

-¡Que ellos hicieron qué!-dijo una exaltada Penny, a ninguna esposa en el mundo le gustaría escuchar que los amigos de su esposo le consiguieron una cita en internet-.

-Acepte ir ya que sospecharían y tú sabes que voy obligado-le quiso tranquilizar-Además… tú eres la mujer de mis ojos, Penny…-le dijo Sheldon causando que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran rojas, acercándola más a él dispuesto a besarla-.

Al día siguiente llego la dicha cita.

Se sorprendió al ver a la chica, más aun cuando esta le conto de su vida, su forma de actuar era parecida a la de él pero, en un sentido figurado. Le dio unas cuantas mentiras, de que iba obligado por su madre y cosas así. La chica le respondió algo similar, que una vez al año iba a citas como estas. Le daba algo de pena, él ya tenía todo (solo faltaba su ansiado premio Nobel, que muy pronto ganaria) y la pobre chica nada. Haría muy buena pareja con Raj o con Leonard, aunque pensándolo bien Leonard tenia a Priya, la hermana de Raj, Raj seria la pareja ideal de la chica.

Unas semanas pasaron, cuando Amy ya estaba instalada en el grupo, se había encariñado con Penny llamándola "Bestie" o algo así, era molesto pero, más molesto que lo acosaba a cada rato, más porque los chicos le decían que saliera con ella, el se negaba rotundamente.

Paso un tiempo y los chicos lo seguían molestando que saliera con la chica. Amy se sintió atraída por Sheldon, tanto así que lo acosaba con mensajes de textos, le enviaba videos y le hacia una que otra cosa, como darle regalos.

A Penny no le gustaba como Amy se comportaba con Sheldon, ya era demasiado era muy tolerante con la chica pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando. Tanto así que una noche, de las tantas que se reunía con Sheldon, se lo comento.

-Sheldon no creo aguantar más. Sé que ellos no deben de saber lo nuestro pero, ya viene siendo tiempo de que hagamos nuestra vida de casados correctamente-habían estado mucho tiempo separados y verlo todos los días y actuar como si nada le dolía-.

Sheldon se quedo meditando, Penny tenía razón y a él también le dolía ocultarlo, además esa chica Amy era de lo más molesta, ¡era un hombre casado por Dios!

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Sheldon sorprendiendo a Penny-Puedo dejar el trabajo de la universidad y conseguir otro en Texas, sabes que también me ofrecían empleo ahí-le recordó para no preocuparla por eso-.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo haremos eso?-.

-Di que tu madre está enferma y que te irás por un tiempo indefinido. Yo me las ingeniare para inventarme algo, ambos nos iremos al mismo tiempo. Leonard se irá con los chicos a una investigación de la universidad que dura dos días, en esos dos días aprovecharemos para irnos-le comento Sheldon-.

Penny asintió, la idea no parecía mala.

Y así fue. Los chicos al llegar vieron el apartamento de la chica cerrado acompañado de una carta que estaba pegado en la puerta.

_Chicos/as si ven esto es porque me he ido. El motivo de mi partida es porque un familiar mío, muy importante para mí. Se encuentra grave de salud y me he ido para cuidarle, ya que me ha ayudado mucho. Así que me voy por un tiempo indefinido, tal vez vuelva para verlos._

_Con mucho cariño Penny._

Se sorprendieron por la repentina partida de la chica pero, se sorprendieron más al ver que muchas cosas faltaban en el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard, faltaban las cosas de Sheldon, fueron al cuarto de Sheldon y lo encontraron vacio, a excepción de que estaba la cama y en la misma vieron una carta y un par de documento.

_Yo Sheldon Lee Cooper hago saber por la mediante, que me voy por un tiempo indefinido. Leonard te he dejado la clausula de el apartamento, puedes hacer lo que desees con la habitación y el lugar._

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_Físico Teórico._

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres amigos al terminar de leer la carta, simplemente no se lo podían creer, llamaron a las chicas para que fueran al apartamento, las chicas fueron algo confundidas-.

Al llegar las chicas les mostraron ambas cartas, Amy no aguanto y se puso a llorar, Sheldon el amor de su vida se había ido. Leonard la vio y se recordó de Penny le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, el grupo al ver que ellos lloraban se pusieron tristes por la partida de Penny y Sheldon.

Pensaron en ir a buscarlos pero no sabían a donde habría ido la chica, dudaban mucho que a Nebraska. Con Sheldon tal vez a Texas aunque no querían preocupar a Maria.

Se vieron resignados sin nada que hacer, volvieron a la rutina normal, aunque echaban de menos la presencia de Penny y Sheldon.


	6. Capitulo 6 Tiempo

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, la verdad es que deje este fanfic por qué motivos mayores me obligaron a dejarlo, pero pienso terminarlo.**

Capítulo 6

**_Tiempo_**

Los chicos trataron de contactarse con Penny y Sheldon, pero al parecer cambiaron los números celulares, le llamaron a María pero tampoco les contesto. Al año de la ida de Shenny, fueron a Texas, lamentablemente no lograron ver a Sheldon y su familia ya que nadie se encontraba en casa y los vecinos no ayudaban porque no sabían la ubicación de la familia Cooper. Pensaron ir a Nebraska pero no sabían de qué parte específicamente era Penny. Resignados por no saber nada de sus amigos, con el tiempo decidieron que era mejor dejar en paz a la rubia y al castaño. Si los volverían a ver serian ellos quienes llegaran a Pasadena.

Mientras tato la vida de Sheldon y Penny dio un vuelco. Al pisar pie en Texas, fueron recibidos por toda la familia, abrazos, besos, gestos de amor llegaron a ambos. Hubo fiesta por su llegada al típico estilo Texano. Todos expresaron cuando los extrañaban, pero más que todo a Sheldon ya que fue el que estuvo fuera más tiempo. Fue lindo estar cuatro años en Pasadena, pensó Penny viendo a Sheldon hablar con unos amigos de la familia. Aunque tenían que hacer su vida de casados, no despreciaban a Leonard, a Raj o a Howard y Bernadette o Amy solo que… ocultarse no era una buena opción, aunque noto que ella y Sheldon tenían unos excelentes dotes de la actuación. Missy llego alegre avisándole que ya era hora de que bailara, le sonrió cortésmente y busco con la mirada a Sheldon, él ya se encontraba junto a ella con una sonrisa. Missy se había ido a hablar con unos primos lejanos.

― ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?― le pregunto Sheldon, había notado a Penny algo pensativa desde que llegaron será que ¿se arrepiente de haberse ido de Pasadena?

―No esperaba que celebraran nuestra llegada, aunque era de esperarse por nuestra ausencia aquí―Sheldon le sonrió, cuanto amaba esa sonrisa, pero vio que se puso algo serio, de seguro estaba pensando en los chicos―.

―De seguro ya nos están queriendo contactar―dijo melancólico Sheldon, recordando a sus amigos, menos a Amy, solo de amiga pero no de nada más―.

―Tienes razón― Penny le dio la razón, se había encariñado con ellos, demasiado, aunque no le gustaba la actitud de Amy con Sheldon, pero la chica era una buena amiga, leal y fiel. Al igual con Bernadette, probablemente en un tiempo y se vuelva la esposa de Howard. Su mente recordó a Leonard, el chico que se interesó en ella desde un principio, había notado su interés rápidamente. Y eso la puso incomoda, comprendía que era el mejor amigo y compañero de piso e incluso de trabajo de Sheldon pero sus halagos y piropos con invitaciones no le gustaban. Se dio cuenta de que Sheldon era celoso con ella, no importa quien sea, aunque ella también lo era con el también.

― ¿Por qué están con esa mala vibra?―llego donde ellos el hermano mayor de Sheldon―.

Lamentaban no haberse despedido correctamente de los chicos, pero dadas las circunstancias no pudieron. Algún llegarían de visita a verlos.

Penny se volvió a la empresa oficialmente, la había dejado a cargo de su buena amiga Paulette, aunque ella le había informado cada movimiento de la empresa mientras estaba fuera en Pasadena. Todos celebraron su llegada diciendo "la jefa ha vuelto" "la reina está de vuelta" en cierta parte del edificio le tenían una fiesta, con globos, comida, bebidas, y pastel. Le preguntaron de Sheldon, ella amablemente les respondió que se encontraba bien y poniendo su propia empresa de cosas electrónicas y magnéticas, aunque también estaba trabajando en la universidad de Texas.

Con el tiempo la fama de la empresa de joyas y accesorios con ropa de Penny junto con la de su marido y estudios creció, tanto que tenían pedidos de revistas y programas, de personas famosas y celebres. Inclusive hicieron libros motivacionales y teóricos.

Penny con el pasar del tiempo tuvo a gemelos, Isaac y Penélope. Ambos rubios de ojos azules, heredaron muchas fracciones de ambos incluyendo la inteligencia de Sheldon. Cuando su suegra María se enteró de su embarazo salto de alegría y exclamo muchas bendiciones abrazándola. Con sorpresa descubrieron que Missy estaba encinta de su esposo Edward, la familia celebro en grande con una cena. Todos estaban emocionados, Sheldon ya tenía planes para sus hijos, como de a qué escuela irán, su rutina diaria, sus alimentos. Y le prohibió a Penny trabajar en ese estado. Penny le puso la condición de dejaría de ir a la oficina cuando su embarazo este más avanzado. A los 6 meses ambas tuvieron la celebración de baby shower. Los gemelos de Penny tienen una semana de nacimiento después el hijo de Missy, Louis. Tres años después Shenny tuvo a su hija Lottie, Missy a los dos años de tener a su primer hijo tuvo a su hija Sabrina.

En Pasadena, las cosas habían cambiado, Leonard retomo su relación con Priya, pero sin ningún avance, mientras que Amy buscaba citas que le resultaban desastrosas, aunque tenía un leve interés en Raj. Howard y Bernadette se casaron e hicieron pública su boda en toda Internet, tanto así que sin que ellos supieran Sheldon y Penny la habían visto. A los dos años ambos tuvieron un hijo Hans. Howard para proponerle matrimonio a Bernie fue a una joya cotizada que todo el mundo mencionado que era muy anunciada a los medios, con partes de sus ahorros le iba a comprar la preciada joya a su novia. Fue a la sede que estaba en Texas, fue un viaje largo pero ya se encontraba en la puerta de dicha joyería "Blossoms", entro con nervios. Una empleada llego a recibirle y le pregunto qué tipo de joya deseaba, le manifestó que era para compromiso. La empleada le llevo a esa sección. A Penny le llego la notificación de que Howard se encontraba en su negocio, todos sus empleados conocían a sus viejos amigos, evito ir ese día. Cuando Howard iba saliendo de las instalaciones del lugar escucho a una pareja decir algo.

―Hoy no estuvo la hermosa señorita rubia―dijo la chica―.

―Tienes razón, ella siempre está para atender a todos, es tan amable―su novio la abrazo―.

―Ustedes ¿son clientes regulares?―les pregunto con educación―.

―Sí―le respondió la chica― ¿Es la primera vez que compra aquí?―Howard asintió―No sabemos el nombre de la señorita, pero ella es la gerente, es la dueña de la empresa. Es rubia, ojos verdes. Es muy amigable con todos―Howard al oír la descripción de la mujer, pensó en su lejana amiga Penny ¿podría ser que esa mujer fuera….su amiga? Negó con la cabeza, había muchas mujeres con esa descripción en todo Estados Unidos. Agradeció a la pareja y se fue, emocionado porque ya tenía la joya ideal para su propuesta.

**Muchas gracias en serio por sus comentarios y por la larga espera. Creo que habrán notado que la historia está escrita más larga (es el capi más largo que he hecho) y se narra más. Gracias de verdad. Besos y abrazos M.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Hola otra vez

Capítulo 7

**Hola…de nuevo**

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que se dio la huida de Sheldon y Penny.

En el aeropuerto de Pasadena, se veía a una mujer rubia con una camiseta con cuadros rojos y negros, jeans con botas y lentes de sol y con un hombre alto acompañados con 3 niños al estilo texano.

― ¡Yeah! Ya estamos de vacaciones oficialmente―dijo Isaac con emoción, sacando risas a sus padres―.

―Vamos al hotel y luego a cierto lugar―informo Sheldon―.

Después de guardar sus cosas en el hotel, fueron a cierto edificio de apartamentos.

― ¿Crees que todavía estén aquí reuniéndose?―le pregunto Penny al de ojos azules―.

―Después de varios años se podría decir que era nuestro lugar de reunión especial―le contesto confiado, metiendo la llave del apartamento para abrir la puerta―.

El grupo de amigos se había reunido, Leonard seguía viviendo ahí con Raj. Estaban todos hablando de que podían comer de almorzar. Hasta que sienten la puerta abrirse.

Algo se quebró y era el vaso que sostenía Leonard, todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Amy y Leonard.

― ¡Sheldon! ¡Penny!― exclamaron Leonard y Amy acercándose a sus amados―.

―Penny, al fin después de tanto tiempo…―Leonard le tomo la mano a Penny― Penny…yo…no he podido olvidarte y…. ¡Cásate conmigo!―cuando Raj escucho esto odio a Leonard ya que este estaba saliendo con su hermana―.

Al mismo tiempo Amy declaraba su amor Sheldon.

― Sheldon, yo siempre me he sentido atraída hacia a ti y me encantaría que... ¡salieras conmigo!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Leonard y Amy―.

― ¡Mamá, papá!― exclamaron tres niños entrando al apartamento―.

Todos veían estupefactos la escena, Sheldon y Penny hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado unos segundos antes y fueron a atender a sus hijos.

Hans el hijo de Bernadette y Howard se acercó curioso a los hijos de Shenny.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?―les pregunto curioso―.

―Soy Isaac Lee Cooper, mi hermana gemela Penélope Emma Cooper y mi hermana menor Lottie Elizabeth Cooper―le respondió, sorprendiendo a los adultos dando a entender de que era hijo de Sheldon y Penny, los niños tenían características y rasgos de sus dos progenitores―.

¡Eso no era posible! Sheldon era asexual, un _homo avus_. No podían creer lo que veían Sheldon y Penny con hijos, Sheldon y Penny juntos. Leonard y Amy empezaron a sentirse mal, a Leonard lo invadió la furia, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de cuarto. Amy se sentía traicionada por su bestie, ¡eran mejores amigas! ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?! De seguro era una broma de mal gusto y solo esperaban que Sheldon dijera Bazinga, pero eso nunca paso.

Vieron que una chica rubia entro junto con un joven castaño.

―Dr. Cooper, los administradores del evento de la premiación de premios Nobel le están ofreciendo una invitación al evento y recepción ―le informo el joven, viendo su agenda―.

―Sra. De Cooper. La revista Vogue quisiera una entrevista exclusiva con usted, estaría programa para dentro de 11 días y la hora seria a las 9:00AM ―le dijo la chica―.

Sus amigos oían, todos sorprendidos de que sus amigos tuvieran invitaciones exclusivas y con personalidades famosas.

Los dos asistentes, estaban comprometidos, alegres de trabajar juntos con las personas que más admiraban.

― ¡Tía Rut! ¡Tío Robert! ―exclamo el trio de Cooper yendo a abrazar a los mencionados―.

Los dos jóvenes entendieron la situación rápidamente, ya que conocían toda la historia de sus jefes a quienes consideraban sus segundos padres.

― ¿Quisieran ir a ver comics?―les pregunto Rut, a lo que los niños le asintieron emocionados―.

Isaac vio a Hans y le pregunto si quería ir con ellos, el niño miro a sus padres quienes le dieron su aprobación y se fue con el trio Cooper y los dos asistentes.

Sheldon y Penny tomaron dos sillas y se sentaron.

―Pueden hablar―al decir esto Sheldon, Leonard y Amy explotaron―.

― ¡Sheldon cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Sabias que Penny me gustaba! ¡Traidor!―grito con furia Leonard―.

― ¡Bestie sabias muy bien que Sheldon me atraía! ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga, perra traidora!―exclamo furiosa e histérica Amy―.

Tanto como Peny y Sheldon veían esto venir, así que no estaban muy sorprendidos que digamos, los sorprendidos eran la pareja casada y el joven indio.

―Yo nunca dije que estuve de acuerdo con tu enamoramiento, Leonard. Además Penny nunca acepto tus propuestas e invitaciones―defendió a su esposa Sheldon, mientras con una mano sostenía su cabeza, supuso que sus amigos no notaban sus anillos de casados―.

―Amy, yo solo escuchaba tus suspiraciones hacia mi marido pero nunca te dije que te apoyaba o que estuviese de acuerdo. Leonard yo solo te veía y te sigo viendo como un amigo―dijo lo más cautelosa posible Penny para mantener la calma, ya que si hubiera sido la vieja Penny hubiera gritado y hecho un escándalo―.

―Pero… ¿cómo es que están juntos? Y ¿Por qué se fueron esa vez?―pregunto Leonard lo que todos querían saber―.

―Penny y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y el porqué de nuestra ida no necesitan saberlo―dijo con seriedad Sheldon―.

― ¿Por qué? Tenemos derecho de saber después de todo este tiempo―.

―No están preparados para escuchar nuestra historia―le respondió con la misma seriedad―

―Lo que quieren saber es fuerte, no creemos que sea el tiempo―le apoyo Penny―.

― ¿No podemos saber nada de ustedes o de lo que ha sido de ustedes todo este tiempo?―.

Ni Sheldon y mucho menos Penny articularon palabra.

―Lo sabrán a medida pase el tiempo―fue lo único que dijo Sheldon―.

―_Sheldon, my friend_― un joven de la misma edad de Sheldon entro de improviso a abrazar a Sheldon, sorprendiendo a sus viejos amigos porque tenía la costumbre de que nadie se le acercara por su fobia a los gérmenes―.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Brad? ¿No debes de estar en Londres?―rompió el abrazo Sheldon―.

―Siempre tan directo… Le pregunte a tu madre donde estabas y me dio la dirección. Vengo a invitarte a la cena que hará Eleanor en 7 días―.

― ¿No pudiste enviarme un mensaje?― algo no le cuadraba a Sheldon―.

― Quería conocer a tus viejos amigos, bro―le admitió, no se sorprendió al ver a los chicos y chica, eran tal como los habían descrito Penny y Sheldon― ¿Interrumpo algo?― dijo viendo las caras de todos con disimulo―.

―No interrumpes nada, Brad―le sonrió Penny―.

Brad le devolvió la sonrisa, la sonrisa de Penny significaba algo "problemas". Conocía muy bien a sus dos amigos para saber que algo estaba pasando. Lo más probable es que la chica y chico de lentes se les hayan declarado; eso explicando porque la ausencia de los niños y asistentes que se encontró en las escaleras. Así mismo, seguro les preguntaron qué fue de sus vidas estos años y les negaron información. Volvió a sonreír, menos mal conocía de hace tiempo a la rubia y castaño a cualquiera le sorprendería y pondría en shock lo que él sabe, junto con su mujer de ellos.

La pandilla de amigos estaban aún sorprendidos al ver la inesperada aparición de ese chico, castaño caoba, ojos grises y fracciones europeas. Primero aparecen con hijos (que creían que los niños eran actores contratados por Sheldon para hacerles una broma), luego aparecen sus dos asistentes con cierta información exclusiva y por ultimo su mejor amigo es un rico de segunda generación de Reino Unido. Aún seguían esperando el Bazinga, sin embargo en el fondo sabían que Sheldon a estas alturas jamás diría esa frase.

En eso el celular de Brad sonó, el de ojos grises se despidió y se fue.

―Los invitamos a almorzar― anuncio Sheldon―.

―Para saber que ha sido de ustedes y contarles un poco de nosotros― le siguió Penny―.

Leonard y Amy se habían tranquilizado un poco, los demás estaban como espectadores.

―Aceptamos ir―dijo el matrimonio Wolowitz, aceptando por sus amigos, quisieran sus amigos o no, tenían que ponerse al día y no solo por un enamoramiento de dos personas iban a perder la oportunidad de ponerse al día con Penny y Sheldon―.

**Muchas gracias por la espera de este capitulo , aun faltan unos capitulos más.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Abrazos M.**


End file.
